


Truth Or Dare

by ravenclaw_ramblings



Series: Kat And Allan: Robin Hood Modern AU Stories [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings
Summary: The gang play a game of truth or dare to celebrate the high school graduation of Robin, Marian and Guy, and Allan decides it's the perfect time to ask Kat out.I don't really flesh Katherine out much here, but if you want to know more, here is a link to the character profile I've created for her: https://ramblings-of-a-theatre-kid.tumblr.com/post/638414614671065088/character-profile
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s), Djaq/Will Scarlett, Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton/Robin of Locksley
Series: Kat And Allan: Robin Hood Modern AU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Truth Or Dare

"Pass him the bottle then!" Allan's voice echoed through the small room. Nobody even tried to shush him, though. After all, with Will's dad and brother on a visit to his Auntie Annie over in Scarborough, they had the whole house to themselves.  
"I'm not drinking _that_ ," came Much's response. "Someone has to stay sober ready for when something goes wrong."  
"Oh, go on, Much, nothing's gonna happen-" Will began, but Allan cut him off.  
"Bugger that, Will. He's been dared, so he has to drink it." With a sly smile, Guy slid the whiskey bottle directly across the circle to Much, who glanced in annoyance at the people around him. First Allan, right beside him, then to Will, then Marian, to Katherine, and then Robin, to Djaq, before he finally finished the survey at Guy.  
"I hate this game," he muttered sourly, pouting.  
"You get used to the taste if you drink it enough," Katherine offered. She'd never been the biggest fan of whisky, preferring... classier drinks. The gang teased her mercilessly for that one, citing that 'you know she's the rich one because she won't drink anything, unless it's shaken and stirred', much to her chagrin.  
"I don't want to _get used to the taste_ , Kat." The redhead laughed good-naturedly as Much tentatively raised the bottle to his lips and drank. Within seconds, his eyes were filled with tears and he was coughing and spluttering. Will patted him on the back as he choked the liquid down, while the others cheered him on.  
"Good man, Much!" Robin declared. "On the upside, you get to choose who goes next!"

The game raged on for a while longer. Confessions were made, and the dares, ranging from tame to completely outlandish, were mostly completed. Everyone in attendance, with the exception of Much, had been drinking, and they ran the gamut from slightly tipsy to bordering on being completely and utterly gone.  
"Alright, alright!" Guy scanned the circle of people. "Hmm. Allan. Truth or dare?"  
Allan scoffed. "Who the fuck do I look like? You know the answer." He raised his eyebrows and looked at each of his friends in the eye. "If I ever choose truth, you all know to assume there's something horribly wrong with me, right?"  
"An attitude like that will get you killed one day, Allan A Dale," Djaq laughed.  
"He knows, he just doesn't care, do you, Allan?" Marian asked.  
"Damn right. So what've you got for me, eh, Gizzy?" Allan grinned. "I hope something outrageous," he added suggestively.  
"You're disgusting, Dale." Guy paused to think, before his eyes lit up with glee. "I've got it. I dare you to kiss the best-looking person here."

A collective groan sounded. It had recently become the obligatory dare that _must_ be asked at least once every game, without fail, and so far, it had been asked to Robin, Guy and Djaq. Djaq had, of course headed straight for Will. However, both Robin and Guy had gifted their kisses to Marian, which had been both hilarious and highly awkward for the gang, who all knew that both the boys cared deeply for Marian.   
Much pouted once again. "I don't see why you all ask this. There's no point to it at all-"  
"That's only because nobody ever picks you, Much," Allan joked. He grinned and turned to Will, looking at his close friend right in the eye. "Will..." The group all held their breath. "Move your arse will you, I've someone to kiss." Laughter erupted as Will complied, while Allan, inexplicably, crawled on all fours to the next seat's occupant. _Marian's about to chalk her count up to three now,_ it seems, Katherine thought to herself, as the laughter died down back to quiet. That's why it came as a shock when Allan's voice once again pierced the tense silence with a simple comment of, "You too Marian, chop chop." As Allan approached her, Katherine looked at him with a laugh and began to shift backwards.  
"You don't need to ask, Allan, I know my place." She gestured for him to crawl past her, and she fully expected him to.

That's why Kat wasn't expecting the bombshell when Allan stopped in front of her and fell back so that he was sitting on his legs.  
"Allan, what are you-"  
"May I, Kat?"  
 _"What?"_  
"Well, he dared me to-"  
"I heard what he bloody well dared you to do-"  
"Yeah, well..."  
"But- I-" she stopped for a moment to compose herself. _"Me?"_ As he smiled at her, she almost felt as if the rest of the room disappeared, leaving just her, and a boy who apparently wanted to kiss her. Katherine offered a small, wordless nod, almost unable to comprehend what was happening. He thinks I'm pretty, he wants to kiss me! 

Slowly, as they leaned towards each other, she closed her eyes. Their lips met, and suddenly, she was gripped with a feeling telling her that she never wanted his lips to be apart from her own. Kat felt herself melting into his kiss, and something about it made her feel more alive than she ever had before. As the two finally separated, she was ripped from her trance by the sounds of cheers all around her. A blush rose in her cheeks as Katherine remembered that she and Allan were not, in fact alone, and that her friends had just witnessed that kiss which, just a second ago, had felt so intimate. With a wink to her, Allan made his way back to the place in the circle.  
"Well, Allan, I believe its your turn to choose."  
"I believe it may be." There was no hesitation in his voice as he made his choice. "Kat. Truth or dare?" She rolled her eyes.  
"You can't even give me a break, can you?" She grinned. "Well, I'm feeling a little adventurous now. Dare." An assortment of ' _ooohs_ ' rose from the gang.  
"The Princess wants an adventure, does she?"  
"Shut up and give me a dare, Allan."  
"Alright then. I dare you... to go on a date with me."  
"Allan, that's not how this works-" Djaq tried to protest, but Robin and the others just laughed.  
"If this is your big plan to get a date, Allan, mate, then there must be something wrong with you-" Robin began, but quietened as Katherine gave her answer.  
"Fine. Dare accepted. Yes." With a smile to Allan, she turned to the rest of her friends. "Now, I believe that it's my turn." 


End file.
